Linear guides with self-adjusting play reduction are already known for the most widely varying uses, for example from patent specifications CH 663 373 A5, DE 10 2013 211 869 A1 or US 2014/332654 A1.
CH 663 373 A5 discloses a linear guide of the above generic type, in which the adjusting element extends over the length of the slide, the adjusting element being pressed against the guide surface of the rail perpendicular to the direction of displacement by means of a cumbersome arrangement of several disc springs arranged over the length of each adjusting element. The disc springs are each arranged in a seat machined into the adjusting element and press against the adjusting element perpendicular to the direction of displacement.
DE 10 2013 004 212 B3 discloses a linear guide with an adjusting element that also extends over the entire slide length. The adjusting element is pressed against the guide surface of the rail by means of an adjustable waved leaf spring, in a direction perpendicular to the direction of displacement. The waved leaf spring is pretensioned by means of several screws, each of which engages the leaf spring laterally. Alternatively, the adjusting element is connected to the slide in one piece over a weakened area and can be pivoted about a swivel axis parallel to the direction of displacement.
According to US 2014/0332654 A1, a linear guide has a slide and a driver, whereby the driver bears against the guide surfaces of a sliding channel in the transverse direction without play. In order to avoid play, complicated wedge elements are provided as adjusting elements, which are each spring-loaded and press over an inclined plane in the direction of travel of the slide against the respective guide surface of the slide channel. A disadvantage is the increased sliding friction that occurs when the control element moves between the inclined planes.
GB 2 169 825 A teaches linear guide of the above generic type, with an adjusting element designed as a wedge element which is spring-loaded in the direction of displacement and slidably mounted in the slide over an inclined plane with a directional component in the direction of adjustment perpendicular to the direction of displacement of the slide.
CH 105 541 A1 describes a linear guide in which a strip is provided between slide and rail as adjusting element, whereby the strip is pressed against the rail under spring load perpendicular to the direction of displacement. For spring loading, a compression spring is provided which, guided by means of the slide in the direction of spring force, acts on the strip.
DE 201 06 914 U1 describes a linear guide of the general kind set forth, in which the adjusting element bears by way of an inclined surface having a stepped profile against an inclined plane of a slide element with adapted stepped profile and the slider slides by way of a slide surface of the slide element on the rail. For self-adjusting play reduction, the adjusting element is spring-loaded in the longitudinal direction of the rail and slides, with a reduction in play, stepwise by way of its inclined surface against the inclined plane of the slide element. Disadvantages here are the complex structure and complex mounting of the linear guide.